thestellartalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaponry
This is a navigator page for everything to weapons A weapon is a tool or machine that can be used to inflict damage or harm to something or someone. Starship weaponry Starships have 4 main conventional paths in weapons technology. Each path serves its own purpose and has its own pro's and con's against the other paths. Pulse-based weaponry Pulse-based weaponry was the most common form of space weaponry, and existed in many forms. In essence, a small amount of plasma or directed energy was concentrated in a small but powerful pulse that could be fired from a ship mounted cannon. Most smaller ships had limited space and power for these cannons, which resulted in their limited firing arc. Larger ships usually had variable geometry pulse cannons, that could fire in a wide arc. Pulse-based weaponry was not very powerful, but was easy to sustain as it did not require as much energy as Beam-based weapons. It also put less of a strain on its firing mechanisms. Energy Flak cannons, a variant of Pulse cannons, were quite effective against small fighters and defended larger capital ships. Beam-based weaponry Beam-based weapons had the potential of being extremely powerful, as they channeled large amounts of energy through a focused beam. These beams were often deadly and precise, with very little divergence. The drawback of this destructive power was the energy costs. It required a lot of energy to power beam-based weaponry and this often meant temporarily sacrificing some other system on a starship. Large beam arrays would often be considered to be siege weapons, as they were one of the few weapon systems that could pierce the shielding of large spaceports or dreadnoughts Missiles Missiles were self-propelled projectiles with a small explosive warhead that could track a target through space. Missiles were very effective in swarms and could overwhelm defensive shielding with large numbers. Missiles were often launched from variable geometry launch platforms on ships or orbital defense satellites. Torpedo's Torpedo's lacked the speed or maneuverability of missiles, but carried a much larger warhead. Torpedo's were extremely effective against armor, and could utterly destroy ships who's shields were ineffective. Unconventional weaponry There were multiple subforms of weaponry that were used in the galaxy. These forms were either generally ineffective, expensive or borderline suicidal. Nuclear weaponry Producing a large blast with a extending EMP wave, these weapons were normally banned throughout the galaxy by all major factions, as it was seen as an unethical weapon of mass destruction. While the actual explosive yield could be bested by other weapons, such as antimatter warheads, the radiation that these weapons produced was seen as wildly dangerous and unpredictable. While the weapon could effectively be used in space as an emergency measure, its use within a planetary atmosphere was highly forbidden. Kinetic round driver Kinetic weaponry uses projectiles that are fired at incredibly high speeds, often using a mass driver systems. These weapons usually fire very quickly, launching hundreds of projectiles per second. The speed of these projectiles allow them to chew through armor very quickly. Their impact is almost completely negated when the target is protected by a decent deflector shield. These weapon systems often use a typical, and uncommon, type of projectile which can make restocking on ammunition difficult. Once fired in space, these projectiles continue on their orbit until they hit something. Unsuspecting spacefarers can be completely torn to pieces by a passing cloud of fired projectiles. Kinetic artillery The larger brother of the Round Drivers, Kinetic Artillery fires larger shells with speeds up to 2% the speed of light. Deflector shields have much harder times deflecting these projectiles, and most small ships are instantaneously destroyed when hit by these devastating weapons. These weapons are absolutely destructive when it comes to planetary bombardment. One shot from a Kinetic Artillery system is often enough to lay waste to a small city or penetrate even the strongest bunkers. Due to the enormous power requirements and length of the acceleration tracks, Kinetic Artillery systems are often very large and bulky. Gravity Displacement Array Gravity Displacement Arrays, more often called Tractor Beams, are arrays that are used to tug or push various objects. Spacedocks use this technology to anchor or guide starships and shuttles. Starships use the arrays to catch drifting objects or tug in small spacecraft like shuttles. Powerful arrays can be weaponized to tear enemy ships apart with artificial gravity forces acting upon the target's structural integrity. Personal weaponry Small arms were used by individuals for ground combat. Ground combat can be differentiated between two categories, melee combat and ranged combat Melee combat Melee combat was in close proximity to each other, and was often fought using a tool to hit an opponent. * Knifes * Swords * Axes As technology progressed, melee weapons were upgraded with various technologies to enhance their combat capabilities against the ever effective ranged weapons. * Silverlight series Ranged combat Ranged combat was often fought using a tool that launched projectiles or directed energy at an opponent. * Gun * Rifle * Sniper * Bow * Projectile launcher